Child Of Burning Time (canção)
"Child Of Burning Time" (em português, "Filhos de Um Tempo Ardente") é a décima terceira faixa da versão especial do álbum All Hope Is Gone. Letra Original Child of burning time Child of burning time My only consolation is all lies The apex of my consequence is dying here tonight Winter has returned and it always looks like rain I cant remember anything...anything Inside the absolution is to come And appetites are bittersweet I think I'm coming home A chance to give up Avarice has marked my one regret The child of burning time has gone, he hasn't come back /he hasn't come back yet Before I tell my story please consider who I am I missed my window years ago, I'm doing all I can A tragedy is commonplace but in the end they go away A skin is still the only stain I'm left to wear in shame And I cut my need into my heart, I tear it all apart I beg you burn me away, I won't become your hero just to fight the life I saved Burn me away, I won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all today I burn away I burn away I burn away I burn away My isolation is my course The effect it has on life itself is a cancer on it´s source I rue the moments spent between the fetish and the flame Until this war is over I won't ever lose my rage And I cut my need into my soul, I guess I'll never know I beg you burn me away, I won't become your hero just to fight the life I saved Burn me away, I won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all today Burn me away, I wont become your hero just to fight the life I saved Burn me away, I wont give up tomorrow just to lose it all, lose it all today Tradução Filho do tempo ardente Filho do tempo ardente Meu único consolo são todas as mentiras O ápice da conseqüência é a minha morte aqui hoje à noite Inverno já regressou e sempre pareço com a chuva Não me lembro de nada ... nada Nessa absolvição que está para vir Apetites são agridoces, acho que estou indo para casa Uma oportunidade para que desistam da avareza que tem marcado meu pesar O filho que queima o tempo já passou, ele não voltou/ele não voltou ainda Antes de eu contar a minha história por favor considere quem eu sou Eu perdi minha abertura anos atrás, eu estou fazendo tudo que posso A tragédia é banal, mas no final eles vão embora A pele ainda é a única mancha que estou contra o desgaste de vergonha Eu cortei a minha necessidade do meu coração , eu jogo isso tudo para longe Peço-te, me queime, não vou me tornar seu herói só para enfrentar a vida que eu salvei Me queime,não vou desistir de amanhã só para perder tudo hoje Eu queimo Eu queimo Eu queimo Eu queimo O meu isolamento é o meu trajeto O efeito que tem sobre a própria vida é um cancro Eu sou os momentos que passei entre os fetiches e as dores Até que seja esta guerra cada vez mais, sem perder o meu furor E eu preciso cortar minha necessidade na minha alma, eu acho que vou nunca saber Peço-te, apague me daqui,não vou tornar-se seu herói não só para lutar contra a vida me salvou Queima-me embora, não vou desistir de amanhã só para perder tudo hoje Me queime, não vou me tornar seu herói só para enfrentar a vida que eu salvei Me queime, não vou desistir de amanhã só para perder tudo, perder tudo hoje Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:All Hope Is Gone